


День 49 - Не за что ухватиться

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, On The Kitchen Table, Sherlock's Hair, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон хотел к ним прикоснуться с первого дня их встречи.





	День 49 - Не за что ухватиться

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Джон хотел к ним прикоснуться с первого дня их встречи. К тёмным буйным завиткам на голове своего нового соседа по квартире.

За несколько месяцев до того, как Шерлок понял, что между ними больше, чем дружба, Джон думал о том, как зарыться пальцами в его волосы.

За несколько недель до того, как Джон признался в том, что это любовь, а не только желание, ему снилось, как он, потянув Шерлока за волосы, запрокидывает его голову и _прикусывает_ кожу на шее.

Разве не нелепо, что, когда у них наконец-то случается жёсткий секс, о котором Джон тоже фантазировал – Шерлок наклонился над кухонным столом, а он тянет его за волосы – тот совершил глупость, коротко подстригшись на лето, и теперь у него на голове _не за что ухватиться_?

Вместо этого, вбиваясь в Шерлока, Джон обнимает его за шею, и его фантазия заканчивается так, как он и мечтал: жёсткие и быстрые толчки, умоляющий Шерлок, пытающий одной рукой держаться за стол, а другой прикасаться к себе, больше толчков, Шерлок кричит и кончает, а Джон кончает вслед за ним.

Всё заканчивается на полу (к счастью, миссис Хадсон делала уборку несколько дней назад), и вот они лежат, липкие от пота и спермы, и блаженно-уставшие.

Джон ощущает вину за произошедшее, но Шерлок утыкается носом в его шею и хрипло шепчет:

– Давай сделаем так снова, когда мои волосы отрастут.


End file.
